Stress Reliever
by darkgirl3
Summary: Danny gives Ethan a stress reliever which Ethan is in desperate need of.


**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I wrote this back in 2017 decided to go with releasing it this week. After the fun of last week I had was in need of something light.**

 **Title: Stress Reliever**

 **Characters: Ethan/Danny mention of Aiden**

 **Summary: Danny gives Ethan a stress reliever which Ethan is in desperate need of.**

Ethan was standing at his locker staring at the contents inside of it. He had been in a daze most of the morning. Aiden was getting on his nerves as it was and right now he was trying to remember which book he'd come to get. He didn't even flinch when a locker slammed behind him. He was tired and stressed out from dealing with everything that was going on. He'd thought once he'd told Danny the truth that it would be okay. Of course there were other things to deal with and trying to get his brother to just shut up and admit he was in love was the worst part.

Danny walked up behind Ethan wrapping his arms around Ethan's waist. "Where is your mind at?" he asked feeling Ethan jump slightly. "You've been lost in space for the last two classes?" he placed a kiss against his neck. "You know we could go to the basement and relieve some of that stress," they hadn't gotten to be alone for a couple days now. Every time they had a second to their selves they had to deal with someone barging in. "I am also swearing if Aiden walks in I am going to find a way to put him to sleep for few hours without hurting him," he would do it too because he was tired of interruptions.

Ethan settled into Danny's arms laughing at Danny's proposal of putting Aiden to sleep. "You do realize he can hear you if he's near by." he liked that Danny didn't even flinch at Aiden's threats he made sometimes. Danny was a loving caring guy and he didn't think he would harm a fly. Then there was last week when Aiden had been pissed about something and Danny had actually gotten in Aiden's face telling him off. It had been hot to watch it, but it had been Lydia that had calmed Aiden down. Lydia knew which buttons to push to tick Aiden off and she could calm him down just as fast. "I'd rather not have a repeat of my boyfriend and brother shouting at each other, even if it did turn me on."

Danny smirked letting his hand move under Ethan's shirt making sure that nobody was watching them. "You got turned on when I was yelling at him. You like when I take charge, plus I wasn't going to have you two in a fist fight over something stupid,"

"He didn't think us getting killed because I was trying to convince him to go against Deucalion was stupid, he was just scared we'd die." Ethan knew they didn't have to worry about it now though since they had left the pack.

It hadn't been easy, but they had left being let into Scott's pack, well they were on probation. He was more worried about Aiden and Isaac having a show down than anything else now. It was the last thing he needed since he didn't want to be tossed out or Aiden. If Aiden left then he was gone too cause he wasn't staying if Aiden wasn't wanted. He wouldn't leave Danny only the pack, but Danny kept telling him he had no worries of that. He was sure that Lydia was the reason behind that too.

"Doesn't matter, right now it's you that needs some stress removed," Danny said closing Ethan's locker, taking his hand and walking down the hall to the stairs that led to the basement. It was lunch so they wouldn't be missed and his next class was free period. Even a werewolf needed to relax which he told Ethan just that. He couldn't have Ethan being occupied and then something happened. He might be tired and get hurt because of that.

 **~DE ED~**

Ethan let Danny led the way until they were at the far end of the basement so they wouldn't be heard. Ethan knew that it wouldn't be of any use if let lose a howl. "You know the best places to go," Ethan joked looking at the mostly dark room until Danny flipped on a lamp, which gave a little light. He pushed the door closed behind him using his boot before he was right against the door. Danny's mouth covering his own and it wasn't gentle either.

Ethan groaned glad that he didn't have to worry about being hurt when his head hit against the door. Ethan opened his mouth letting Danny's tongue into his mouth letting him have control. He wasn't in the mood to be in charge right now. Danny didn't stop kissing Ethan as he pushed his jacket off of his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. He took hold of the bottom of Ethan's shirt jerking it over his head before going back to kissing his boyfriend.

Ethan moaned as Danny ground against him wishing that they were skin to skin instead of having the fabric of their pants between them. Danny jerked at Ethan's belt getting it open in a matter of seconds. He roughly undid Ethan's button before yanking the zipper on his cargo pants down. "Good Wolf, going commando," Danny said biting down on Ethan's bottom lip sucking it for a moment before pulling away. He jerked Ethan's pants down in one swift motion freeing his rock hard cock.

Ethan closed his eyes trying to will oxygen to go back into his lungs. He hadn't thought that Danny would be into rough sex, but he had been wrong. Danny stood back up kissing Ethan taking hold of his cock moving his hand up and down his shaft. "Danny, you're overly dressed," he wanted Danny to take his clothes off too. He didn't want to just get jacked off in here, "This isn't going to work on getting rid of stress if you have too many clothes on,"

Danny smiled against Ethan's neck biting down where his pulse was at. "I told you that being the bottom was just as good. Now you love it just as much as giving it," he moved his hand from Ethan's cock running it behind Ethan's balls moving his finger to his hole, "Or you wanting to take me?"

Ethan pulled Danny's mouth back to his turning them so that Danny was against the door protecting his head so he didn't slam it against the wood. Ethan returned the favor of being undressed by getting Danny out of his clothes. Ethan took Danny's pants down his legs before he went to take hold of his cock.

"No," Danny said easily getting Ethan's wrist yanking him to his feet moving them backwards until they hit the large desk that was in the room. They had cleared the thing off ages ago so he pushed Ethan back so he was flat on the desk. "You didn't give me an answer," he bent down taking Ethan's cock into his mouth sucking at just the tip of his boyfriend's leaking cock.

Ethan bucked up against Danny's mouth trying to get his cock farther into his mouth, but Danny wasn't having it. Danny took hold of his cock moving his hand up and down like before, but this time his mouth was holding onto the head. He ran his tongue over the slit worrying it listening to Ethan growl in pleasure. Ethan felt that familiar feeling that came before he came and he wanted just that to explode right now into Danny's mouth. Danny finally took him all the way down swallowing. Ethan thrust up into Danny's mouth holding him in place with his hand. Danny didn't have a gag reflex and he didn't mind Ethan thrusting into his mouth.

After a few thrusts Danny held Ethan's hips still dragging his teeth back up Ethan's shaft causing him to let out another growl of pleasure as he did it. Danny pulled his mouth free of Ethan's cock moving to his balls sucking on each one of them as well. Ethan was panting close to going over when Danny went back to sucking. "Fuck me, please," Ethan shouted his head hitting it against the top of the desk. He didn't even care about the slight sting of pain as he did so.

Danny kept working on Ethan's cock altering between sucking on just the head and taking all of him. Danny pulled one of the drawers open on the desk getting the lube they kept there for times like this. Ethan was growling below him and he knew he was close to the edge. Danny had already known about the supernatural things that went on in Beacon Hills. So Ethan growling wasn't anything new to him now.

He had found out about Ethan the night that they'd been in the hotel. He had also found out a few other things that night. However, when Ethan told him he had never had the pleasure of bottoming he'd shown his boyfriend just how good it was. He understood why Ethan never had before, but he'd promised he wouldn't hurt him. In all the hell that had been Ethan's life he could give him that much peace of not having to worry. Ethan had let out a roar when he'd cum that night. He had watched him lying below him as he gave Ethan something he'd never experienced before.

Danny opened the lube using both hands while he took Ethan all the way down again swallowing. He didn't let up on sucking this time while he applied lube to his fingers. Danny pulled back up slowly again dragging his teeth against Ethan's cock watching his boyfriend gripping the desk like his life depended on it. He had already slipped into his werewolf form and Danny smiled because he loved pushing him to this level of pleasure that he'd lose control. He still wanted to see his true alpha form, but Aiden was refusing to help on that part. It wasn't like he'd asked to have sex with them that way, even if it was a fantasy.

Danny took hold of both Ethan's legs sliding him so that he was now long ways over the desk. He pushed Ethan's legs up and apart so that he had better access. He had gotten so good at this that he didn't lose contact at all like the first few times. He knew that Ethan was at the breaking point. So with one more suck of just the head of Ethan's cock that hollowed out his cheeks Danny thrust his finger inside of Ethan.

"Danny," Ethan shouted opening his deep crimson red eyes letting go into Danny's mouth.

Danny continued to suck and finger fuck him through his orgasm. The orgasm kept going for what seemed like hours, but it was at least a minute. Two days without having Danny in some form had pent up more than his frustration, but Ethan felt more relaxed as he came back down from his high. He whimpered when Danny finally let go of his cock that was still semi-hard. His head fell back against the desk trying to catch his breath.

 **~DE ED DE~**

Danny swallowed all of the cum and he hadn't let any leak out either watching Ethan as he did so. He had stilled his finger inside of Ethan letting him catch his breath. His other hand was moving over Ethan's toned stomach. Ethan groaned as Danny moved his hand up running just the tips of his fingers over his nipples. He'd never felt this mind numbingly blissed out after sex before Danny. He always gave it, there was no way he'd ever let his guard down. It wasn't like he could ask Aiden to watch his back while he let someone do him. Aiden loved him, but there were some things that they both drew the line on. Danny had changed it and he hadn't even gotten to the main event yet.

After another minute or two Danny finally moved his finger pulling it out to the tip just to push it back in. Ethan hadn't even noticed that Danny had even gotten inside of him. It might be his fingers but still, he was there. Danny added a second finger before long running them against Ethan's prostate with each thrust. Danny didn't stop moving until he was sure Ethan was loose enough. Every time they had sex he felt like he was on fire from Ethan's body heat. When he was the one thrusting into Ethan it felt even better and no matter how many times, Ethan was still tight as hell. He knew his healing abilities extended to there as well.

Ethan groaned as Danny's fingers stilled right against his gland. Danny was at three fingers and he just couldn't take it anymore, he wanted his boyfriend inside of him. "Stop teasing me, I want your dick in me now," he hadn't meant it to come out like he was demanding it.

"Then get your ass off the desk, Ethan," Danny was right against his ear and it actually made him shiver, which he'd deny too. Danny pulled free of Ethan moving his hand away, but he didn't move from against his neck. "I said I was going to fuck you and I meant it. Now get up and bend over the desk. I might not have your speed, but we both know how good I am," Danny grinned backing away picking up the lube to coat his own cock.

Ethan didn't hesitate, but it did take him a moment to stand because he hadn't gotten over his orgasm yet. He was glad for the desk though knowing he wouldn't be able to stand on his own. Danny wrapped his arm around Ethan after a moment kissing the back of his neck as he leaned against him lining his cock against his boyfriend's hole. Danny's free hand moved over Ethan's side touching as much of him as he could.

"You okay?" Danny asked, he always asked the same way Ethan asked him before they had sex. No one had ever asked him that before. It was what made Ethan that much more special, he cared about him. Ethan risked death leaving his other pack for him and he'd never be able to give him something that momentous.

"I'm always better than okay with you," Ethan said back moaning as his answer rewarded him with Danny's cock sliding into him. Danny didn't stop until he was all the way in completely bent over Ethan. Danny's hands moved over his body letting him adjust to the invasion.

Danny kissed all the places he could reach before biting down firmly on that spot where he could feel Ethan's pulse. He wouldn't be able to leave hickeys on Ethan since he healed quickly, but he still tried. It got little moans and growls out of Ethan when he did it. Danny nuzzled against the same spot before kissing it. His hands moved down so he was running them over Ethan's hips knowing he was getting frustrated again. Ethan was trying to get him to move by moving backwards into him, but he held him still. "Almost, Ilio Hae," Danny said in a whisper knowing Ethan could hear him.

Ethan had figured out what Danny's last name meant before the third day of school. It had gotten him a heated kiss from Danny too. He'd taken the time to know his boyfriend he just wasn't using him after he'd saw just how much of a heart Danny had. "Danny," he just didn't want to be teased right now although being called wolf in Hawaiian was a turn on.

It also pissed Aiden off that he wouldn't tell him what the hell it meant since Danny always called him that before he left to go home. Danny also had a full conversation one time that annoyed Aiden. Ethan had known every word and even the answers since Danny taught him. They didn't just have sex they knew each other inside out.

"Okay, I guess I've tortured you enough by waiting," Danny stood back up, but he didn't move his cock right away. Instead he ran his hands over Ethan one last time then took hold of his hips. He was gripping Ethan as tight as he could, pulling his cock to the entrance before slamming back in. He moaned feeling every inch of Ethan around him. He pulled back just to thrust forward again still holding onto Ethan.

"Fuck," Ethan groaned bucking back against Danny as he pulled only half way out before he was moving back in. "Faster, Danny," he wasn't going to break, although he had to make sure he never moved full force into Danny, he'd kill him. He didn't mind going slow though because he felt human around Danny not just a werewolf.

"I'm in charge, so just enjoy," Danny said, but he did pick up the pace. He also re-angled the position of his thrust slamming into Ethan's prostate every time he went in.

Ethan moaned feeling his cock rubbing against the desk as Danny's thrust became harsher. He tried to reach down, but he didn't have enough room to touch his self. He clinched down on Danny's cock with every thrust causing Danny to moan too. Danny was moving in and out listening as Ethan started growling again. He knew he was about to go over and with one final thrust he sank as far into Ethan as he could go.

Ethan bit into his own arm as to not let out a howl of pleasure as he went over feeling Danny's own orgasm filling him. He slammed back against Danny matching his boyfriend with every thrust he was giving as they rode out their orgasms. He let his fangs retract tasting the blood as it slid down his throat. He hadn't wanted to howl because it would let every werewolf in the school and the county know just what was going on.

Danny moaned collapsing against Ethan's back still buried inside of his boyfriend. He was out of breath and spent from his own orgasm. He could see the bite mark healing on Ethan's arm and he couldn't help but laugh. "Really, you bit yourself again?"

"Bite me," Ethan said before letting out a low growl as Danny bit into his shoulder, "You sure you don't want to be a werewolf? You got the biting thing down," Ethan said, but he knew that Danny didn't want to be one. He'd offered on the sligh at the hotel, but again weeks ago when he'd left the other pack for Danny.

"I love you, Ethan, but right now, I don't want to be one. I just want to be yours," Danny said before finding the energy to move. He slid out of Ethan causing them both to moan. "Don't move yet," Danny said reaching for his pants pulling something out. "When we get back to my house in two hours we're having sex again. I want you ready," he said in a low voice that sent chills down Ethan's spine.

Ethan knew what Danny was up to making him moan. He'd never thought about using toys or cared for the idea. It changed when Danny showed him how to enjoy it though, but they had only used a cock ring before. One that vibrated and one that did nothing besides hold off the orgasm for as long as Danny wanted him to wait.

The first one was more torturous and he'd taken Danny during practice in the woods. It had driven him insane with need, but Danny had refused to let him off until they'd gotten to his house after school. It had been hell feeling like he was cumming only to be denied. He had however passed out during his orgasm waking up minutes later still cumming inside Danny.

"Danny," Ethan let out a moan as Danny pushed a plug into his ass sealing Danny's cum inside of him.

"You just have two hours until you can take it out, after you fuck me first," Danny said moving the plug in and out for a moment hearing Ethan's voice hitching before he left it in place. "It vibrates too, but I didn't think you could last if I turned that on. Rather not have our werewolf friends smelling you cumming in your pants."

"You are mean," The words didn't hold anything behind them though as Ethan finally moved into standing position. The plug had felt like it was filling him when he was bent over. Now that he was standing it felt intrusive and he was fully aware of what was in his ass. He looked down at the desk that was covered with patches of his cum. "At least we're the only ones that use this room," he said.

Danny grinned before using one the wipes they also kept in the drawers to clean Ethan's torso. "You know you love it," he finally brought his lips against Ethan's again claiming his mouth. He could taste the traces of the blood Ethan had swallowed when he'd bitten into his own arm. It probably seemed gross to anyone else, but it was another part of Ethan. He didn't mind and he knew that it turned Ethan on.

"Love you more," Ethan said breaking the kiss wishing he didn't need oxygen to breathe. "We better get dressed and go back upstairs; we got another class left,"

"We've only been here for an hour, so it's technically my free period now and you're supposed to be in art class," Danny grinned before he bent over to get their clothes giving Ethan a nice view. "Draw a picture for me," he said once he was standing again, "I love watching you draw, it's another thing that proves you're not completely the same,"

Ethan laughed putting his clothes on knowing that Aiden still wanted to kick his ass for telling Danny he couldn't draw. It was one of the very few things they didn't have in common. "I'm just glad he's straight, you know how bad it would be if we got jealous over you? I'd so kick his ass to have you,"

"Nah, I'd agree to date both of you because come on Ethan, you're twins. I thought about trying to get Aiden to switch teams. I think Lydia would have murdered me, though she wanted you both. However, her gaydar is way better than mine and knew you were gay," Danny said pulling his pants up and zipping them. Sometimes Lydia even scared him with how she knew things without even having to know a person. "Then she'd thought about propositioning Aiden to try sex with a guy to fulfill some fantasy she had," he really had dreamed it up to get Aiden at least once, but Lydia and his boyfriend's brother were madly in love even if they denied it half the time.

"Seriously? You two were going to try and get my brother to..." Ethan couldn't finish the sentence because he was laughing. It took him a few moments to stop because it really was funny.

"Lydia was, but I'm in love with you and where as you're twins, I don't want to share you. Plus you wear me out from sex. There is no way I could satisfy both of you and move from my bed," Danny said before handing Ethan his shirt. "I'm going to practice for the recital, you go to art class and I meant it when I said draw me a picture," he kissed Ethan once more before leaving his boyfriend to finish getting dressed.

Ethan watched Danny walk out of the room, "I'm doomed," he sighed, but he didn't care, he had the best boyfriend. Danny actually took care of him. The stress he'd been feeling and the thought of having to hear Aiden complaining about something between Lydia and him wasn't weighing on his mind anymore.

The stress he'd had Danny had relieved which left him with a spent feeling with a full feeling in his ass. Two hours couldn't get done quickly enough, but he couldn't stand here the whole time. Danny had asked for that picture. He just hoped that the art teacher didn't get pissed at him for drawing another sex picture. Then again he might just draw that during chemistry class where Danny could see just what he was drawing. They did share the same table since Mr. Harris was dead now, he didn't try and ruin his fun when he sat with Danny anymore.

 **~THE END~**

 **EN: I'm going to try and get another chapter of Beaton But Not Truly Broken up this week. So much going on with Thiam week last week I didn't have the time. Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced.**


End file.
